Heartache
by vanilla.barcode
Summary: When anger gets the better of them, Yoruichi and Soi fon are close to tearing each other apart with sex. Oneshot. Rated M for sex scene.


Title: Heartache

Rating: M

Pairing: Yorusoi

Summary: When anger gets the better of them, Yoruichi and Soi fon are close to tearing each other apart with sex.

A/N-This just sorta popped up in my mind, so I had to write it. I guess its a little dark compared to my other works because I mean, all relationships aren't sunshine and puppies so I thought I'd kind of, explore the other side.

Hope it's not too bad, enjoy nonetheless.

Cheers.

---

`Normal POV_

The room was dimly lit by the lone lamp sitting atop a somewhat neat desk, and there sat 22 year old Soi fon; eyes blank but heart heavy. The pen in her grip didn't seem to be cooperating so she let it drop and roll across the page of her book. When those smoky grey eyes lifted to the clock beside the black computer screen, she let a sigh escaped her thin lips.

It was almost 1 in the morning and Yoruichi was still nowhere to be seen with no message or phone call telling Soi where she was. But then again, it wasn't the first time it had happened. For the past week, it seemed as if Yoruichi came home whenever she liked with no explanations whatsoever. And Soi got tired of asking when her girlfriend would beat around the bush to avoid the question. And in result, the two had hardly spoken for the past 7 days; there were less kisses, less greetings, and almost no communication.

And Soi was becoming bitter with the attitude.

A year, they had been together for a year and now it seemed as if the purple haired goddess didn't care anymore. The younger woman couldn't shake off the feeling that perhaps Yoruichi had gotten bored with her, and was after something new. Yet it wasn't unexpected of her, because she knew someone like Yoruichi attracted crowds, attracted everyone really. She had the looks and the charm, she had everything everyone wanted. And people simply couldn't get enough of her; that was a fact.

With slow and uncaring movements, Soi undid her twin braids and let her raven hair rest down her small back before clicking the lamp off. She stood from her seat, letting her eyes drift the door of their room once more before she climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders quietly.

She was close to giving up on waiting for Yoruichi to walk through those doors too.

But no matter how tired her body felt, how much it ached for rest, her eyes just wouldn't close. She only blinked and kept blinking, listening for the squeak of the front door opening. And it was deathly silent until another 20 minutes later when she heard the quiet padding of Yoruichi's footsteps climbing up the stairs. Then Soi forced herself to close her eyes and even her breathing, feeling the overwhelming presence of her lover in the room undressing. When the older woman crawled in behind the girl, she leaned up on her elbows and bent over to kiss Soi on the temple gently. And when she wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's waist, pulling her closer to her own body, Soi let a tear roll down her cheek.

The next morning when Yoruichi awoke, she heard her girlfriend packing sheets and books into her backpack that was already crammed. Hesitantly, she lifted herself from the warm bed and made her way over to Soi fon.

"…Soi" she called quietly,

"Yes?" the 22 year old asked, voice calm with her back still turned to Yoruichi.

"My parents want to meet you" she said, ducking her head to the side, looking for a reaction.

There was none except for the continuous movements of putting more notes into her bag and then slinging it over her shoulder, heading for the door.

"I'll think about it"

And Yoruichi stared at the closed door which Soi had just slipped through, pulling at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Ok…"

-

"Can we not have this conversation?" Soi murmured, placing her books on the desk and flicking on the lamp.

"My parents want to meet you; they want to have you over for dinner, that's all" Yoruichi tried to reason with her stubborn girlfriend.

"I've been busy, and I have exams coming up"

"I'm sure you can spare one night Soi, just one night"

"You know how important uni is to me" the younger woman refused to give in.

She was tired of it, and she certainly wasn't going to be played around.

"For god's sake Soi, why are you being so difficult?" the cocoa skinned woman finally snapped, breathing out heavily and then turning to look at the wall on her left.

Soi fon stopped and looked up at her lover, hurt.

"Me, being difficult? You have hardly been around the past week to talk to me or do anything with me Yoruichi. And all this time I've been waiting on you and now you're telling me I'm being difficult?" she asked in disbelief although she did well to hide the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

They had had many arguments in the past; there was no denying it but none quite as serious as this. And Soi wasn't sure they'd be okay after tonight; she didn't even know whether she would be ok after tonight or not.

"All I'm asking for is one night Soi, just one night where you come over for dinner so I can properly introduce you as my girlfriend. Is that so much to ask for?" Yoruichi ignored the pain laced in the shorter woman's words and focused on the question at hand. It might have been cruel but she needed to.

"It is!"

"It's like you've been missing for 7 days and when you come back, all you want is for me to play the perfect girlfriend" and this time, her face was wet with tears she couldn't hide any longer.

She didn't understand why Yoruichi was pushing her so much to meet the in-laws. She didn't know why her usually caring partner seemed to be trying to hurt her so much with not only her words, but with the look in her eyes.

There was frustration, and disappointment. Out of all things, Soi fon hated the look of disappointment on people's faces because it always made her feel as if she had failed.

"I'm not asking you to play the perfect girlfriend, you are my girlfriend. I just need you to be yourself"

And there was silence in which they spent staring at one another, Yoruichi's eyes shining with silent anger and irritation and something else but Soi fon couldn't pick it up because her own vision was blurred.

Yoruichi would have no idea how much that line had struck her heart so hard that it felt like she was bleeding inside. The raven haired girl gritted her teeth and blinked, throwing her belongings back into her back. She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the first few items of clothing she could reach and threw them into her backpack.

No more.

She wasn't going to do it anymore.

She zipped the bag with her lithe fingers and shook her head ever so slightly.

"I'm leaving"

And those two simple words hit Yoruichi like a ton of bricks, realizing just what her girlfriend meant. But she was angry, because things weren't going her way, and nothing was making her feel better. So when Soi fon reached the door, she pulled at her wrist and threw the backpack from the thin girl's shoulder to the floor beside them.

And she crushed their lips together, pressing into the younger girl with a roughness she hardly ever used on her lover. The kiss was painful, bruising, and wet with their tears. At first, the 22 year old tried to push the older woman away but when she felt the anger flow through from Yoruichi to herself, she threw herself into the kiss, biting back. She needed Yoruichi to know she was hurting just as much, and her nails dug into those smooth dark shoulders. Fiery lips trailed down her throat, sucking harshly on her pale skin and biting to remind her that it was anger driving them into having sex. And she returned it with fierceness, pulling at the violet tresses she used to thread her fingers through with affection. Yoruichi's singlet was yanked over her head and a creamy hand palmed a chocolate brown breast with callousness, pants being pried open with forceful fingers.

They were clearly furious with one another as they became undone once again, appendages thrusting in and out roughly, following no rhythm, no rule; nothing.

It was just anger, fury, and tears.

Cloudy grey eyes narrowed as familiar long fingers drove in deeper and deeper, making her body shake and sweat. She slapped the hand away and plunged into Yoruichi and moved fast and hard. So hard.

There were no loving kisses, gentle touches, no sweet words.

They were the last things on their mind now, because the only thing they wanted was to hurt the other and it was working.

It was working so well, and they didn't realize until the next morning, just how _much_ it hurt them.

-

Soi fon waited, when she awoke the next morning, she waited till the shower could be heard before she tore herself from the warmth of the bed. She retrieved her bag from the floor and reached for the door when a simple envelop caught her eye. The girl contemplated leaving the letter and just walking away but her heart pulled her into the direction of the desk where the note sat. Hesitantly, she pulled the letter from the envelope, a thousand emotions ready to lurch from her stomach. She felt sick, completely sick after what they had done last night but it didn't stop her from doing it. Because it hurt so much and she wanted to hurt Yoruichi just like Yoruichi had wanted to hurt her.

But surprise showed on her features when she read the first line of the letter.

_Soi, _

_I regret last night._

_It shouldn't have happened but I think we were both too angry to realize what we were doing to ourselves and each other. _

_And I was lying, my parents know next to nothing about you. They don't approve of us and we had a yelling match over you. They told me to find someone better and I snapped. So they said if you were really that important that I would bring you over so I told them I would. I wanted to prove them wrong. But everything backfired in my face and my temper flared. And those words I said last night, I know how much they hurt you. I saw it, in your eyes and I knew nothing I did after that would change your mind about leaving. _

_I'm not going to ask you to stay because you deserve more. _

_I know I've hurt you enough._

_I'm sorry._

_Yoruichi_

It was short, and it was nothing like the neatness Soi herself was used to. There were lines through words and scribbles over the wrong expressions. And despite all of it, it reflected what Yoruichi felt perfectly. She didn't know when the letter was written but guessed Yoruichi had gotten up in the early hours of the morning to write it down. Because if she was awake, she would've known that Yoruichi had spent majority of the morning watching Soi. And she would've known that the 25 year old felt disgusted with herself for her actions.

Soi fon read the letter three times and over before it fell from her pale hand and she suddenly found herself at the door of the bathroom. She rested her open palm on the wooden surface before pushing it open and stepping in.

The shower was running but there was no steam, only the strong droplets raining down on dark skin. Soi could almost see through the thin curtains separating them, noting Yoruichi's fists against the shower wall with her elbows bent and her head down so that her chin was almost down to her chest. The scene before her eyes seemed to have awakened the aching in her heart and slowly, she ridded herself of the singlet and shorts she was wearing, dropping them on the floor beside Yoruichi's pile of clothes. Soi pulled the curtains back and stepped into the shower with the goddess, letting the ice cold water beat down on her.

"Yoruichi…"

She had never seen the cocoa skinned woman look so torn and broken before, and because she was witnessing it for the first time, she felt her heart break along with her. And because now she knew what Yoruichi was fighting for, the guilt was flooding her system.

The 25 year old turned and blinked her usually brilliant gold eyes that were now red and puffy. Wordlessly, Soi fon pulled the older woman to her, hugging their bodies together tightly. Yoruichi's eyes had said it all when she lifted them to meet stormy grey eyes that had softened.

"Soi…" she whispered her name, closing her eyelids as she let calmness wash over her.

And they held each other in the shower of water raining down on their naked bodies. They were silent as they shared soft kisses and gentle lips on bare skin to reassure their affection was still in place. Then Soi reached behind the woman to turn on the hot water and Yoruichi pulled the curtains closed, letting her lover push her lightly into the tiled wall and kiss her.

And her parents didn't matter anymore, neither did their opinions on their relationship matter. Because all that mattered was the girl in her arms, and the wild beating of their matching hearts that eventually slowed to the same rhythm.

And Yoruichi knew, that Soi would be the only one able to break her heart.

And she hers.

---

Know it's different from my other pieces in terms of ideas and themes, but not so much in style. It was sorta my first time writing something that wasn't entirely focusing on romance and I think I'm happy with it. Please review/comment and tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading,

Cheers.


End file.
